


Amarok pt.2

by DeanIsABottomDamnit



Series: Creature au [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amarok!Castiel, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Creature Castiel, Creature Fic, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Dean, Smut, Top Castiel, Twink Dean, but not really, creature AU, kinda dubious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsABottomDamnit/pseuds/DeanIsABottomDamnit
Summary: This is the second part to Amarok if that wasn't obvious. Basically a bit of back story and smut.





	Amarok pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Bestiality. Kind of dub con.

I first caught a glimpse of him when he was laughing and fooling around with his friends. The pure, unabashed joy radiating from him had made me take a breath. I’ve never seen such beauty! There was something so righteous about him, something so untainted in the way he smiled like he didn’t have a single care in the world. I wanted to find out what it would take to taint him.

 

I watched over him every day, camouflaging myself against trees and hiding behind houses, always looking after him to make sure he was fine. The villagers called him Dean. Dean Winchester. They said his name as if it was a precious thing - I figured it might’ve been. Everywhere he went there was always someone there who looked at him in awe and love. I could relate. He smiled at the humans, talked to them as if there was nothing much better he could be doing, helped them in every way he could. I admired his innocence. That sweet, sweet innocence.

 

I wanted to ruin it.

 

Those pink, plush lips that always seemed to be smiling, I wanted to see it quiver in pleasure, to hear him moan my name as I pick him apart. Those hands that helped and cared for others, I wanted it to hold on to me as I fucked into him. I wanted my mark on his skin, letting others know who this innocent boy belonged to. Who took his innocence.

 

Every time I looked, he seemed to become more beautiful. He grew more each day, but he was still smaller than me. I liked it. I dreamed of the day when I would finally meet him when I could finally take him as mine. It kept me going through the most difficult of days. I even started building a nest just for him. A nest where I could take care of him or pick him apart, and he would love it either way. I would make sure of that. Make sure he would still have that beautiful smile on his face no matter what.

 

I planned different ways as to how to approach him. In the end, he was the one who came to me.

* * *

 

_It was the middle of spring, the time when the farmer’s market seemed to be at its peak. Dean was there with his brother who had begged Dean to go buy the fresh fruits (“They plucked it right off the trees, Dean!”) with him. And Dean had begrudgingly agreed if only to shut Sam up. The place was buzzing with a lot of health nuts, clearly excited to be there. Dean grumbled the entire while Sam was picking and choosing the best damn fruits and vegetables he could find._

 

_And since Dean was too busy staring at the ground and trying to figure out if he should just leave Sam there, he missed the guy who was standing right in front of him and collided right into him. When he looked up to apologize, he caught the most beautiful blue eyes and handsome face - plump lips, dark brown hair, and jaws that could grate cheese - he had ever seen. Holy fucking shit._

 

_“I-uh-” Dean cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m sorry.” That’s much better._

 

_“It’s alright.” And wow that voice! It’s as if the guy hadn’t spoken till that moment. It sounded like somebody ground gravel and timber together and made it into a voice. “I wasn’t exactly watching where I was going either.”_

 

_Dean nodded and realized he might look like an idiot if he just stood there looking flustered, so he tried talking again. “I’m Dean.” As soon as that came out of his mouth he realized how stupid it was to tell his name to a random stranger. At least the hot stranger didn’t look bothered._

 

_“I am Castiel.”_

 

_The hot guy - Castiel - was looking at him as if he was trying to figure out something. Dean would’ve been creeped out by it if it wasn’t for the fact that he couldn’t stop looking at the guy either. It was as if Dean somehow already knew him. Dean shook the thoughts out of his mind. That wasn’t possible._

 

_“Well-I uh- I should get going. Right. Yeah.”_

 

_Cas- Castiel- smiled slyly at him and nodded. “Of course, Dean. I’ll see you again.” And with that, he walked past Dean. When Dean looked behind him, he couldn’t find the weird man again. Huh? Where did he go? All Dean could see were the people and the forest beyond that. He thought he might’ve caught something behind those trees, something like a dog’s fur. Dean shook his head again. He was probably going crazy because of the heat.  Time to find Sammy and get home, and try not to think about the gorgeous man he had met._

 

_Dean figured it that was the last he would see of him anyway…_

* * *

 

As Castiel was looking at Dean lying unconscious on the wet forest ground - completely naked, mud caked on parts of his body, and blood smeared on some parts of his torso where Cas had scratched- Cas’ mouth began to lift at the corners. _Dean kept coming back to him. His Dean._ He was sure it was a profound bond that he kept running into Dean- he could feel the pull towards the beautiful human. He couldn’t explain what it was but he wanted more of Dean. As his friend, as his companion, as his mate.

 

Yes, Dean was going to be his mate.

 

He would make sure of it.

* * *

 

When Dean woke up again, his head felt as if it might blow up. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the sunlight that attacked him. What the-

 

_“Hello, Dean. I’ve been waiting.”_

 

The events of last night rushed into his mind, almost knocking him unconscious again. Shit. That wasn’t a nightmare? Fuck. He swallowed the bile rising up in his throat. Alright. He could do this. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. He wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but he wouldn’t say he was in the best shape. There were bruises all over his body, some dried up mud, and his ass-

 

Dean blushed bright red when he remembered what happened there. Damnit. He had begged- _begged_ for a fucking _dog_ to fuck him. If he wasn’t sure he was going to hell before, he sure as fuck was now. The worst part was that he was getting aroused again thinking about it. God, what the fuck was wrong with him?!

 

And that _guy._

 

Dean had remembered that guy. He had seen him before somewhe- the farmer’s market! Castiel! Yes, that was him. Dean was sure, but was it possible that Cas was the Amarok? Can they transform? After what happened last night, Dean would be ready to believe anything. Alright. So, Castiel was the Amarok. Not a big deal.

 

Except it totally was.

 

Dean had been thinking about Cas since that godawful day at the market. Cas really was the most beautiful person? thing? Dean had ever seen. And the fact that Cas was the powerful beast… well, let’s just say that Dean’s dick was totally on board with this. Traitorous dick.

 

God, he was exhausted. His throat was scratchy, probably from all the screaming and… begging. Whatever, past is in the past and all that. It was not like he still wanted Cas. _Yeah, you do. You think it’s hot being his bitch,_ his treacherous mind supplied. _Shut the fuck up,_ he supplied back. It was fucking rude that his body and mind were against him. Such betrayal.

 

_THWAP!_

 

Fuck. What the hell was that?!

 

He looked behind him and before he even saw what it was, he knew. Cas. Of fucking course, it was Cas… in his wolf form. Well, sure, no problem. Totally cool. Not at all aroused.

 

“He- Hey, Cas-Castiel. Long time, no see.” God, he was sweating. His fingers were trembling where it lay on his lap. Dean gulped when Cas moved forward towards him. Cas’ snout was high in the air like he was trying to sniff Dean from far away. Then as he got closer, he went right up to Dean’s neck and started fucking nuzzling in, like some sort of house cat. Dean snorted at the thought.

 

“Yesterday you fucked me so hard I blacked out, and now you want to cuddle? Ha!” Dean grumbled. He was still naked and dirty and some parts of him still hurt. He was allowed to be grumpy.

 

When Cas lifted his head up, he seemed to be assessing something. Probably how to assess Dean’s _ass_. Dean snorted at his own joke. He was hilarious. When Cas started licking Dean’s face, he sighed. As much as his dick seemed to want to get on with it, Dean really was exhausted and he still needed the fricking berries.

 

“Cas.” Dean tried. When it seemed like Cas was ignoring him in favor of licking his face, he put his hands on Cas’ face and looked him right in the eyes. God, they were so blue. “ _Cas_. As much fun as this is,” Dean had to physically stop himself from rolling his eyes there. “I need to get home.” That seemed to get Cas’ attention. And the next thing he knew, Cas was transforming again. Fuck, it was a sight to behold. He stood in his six-foot tall height, sex hair, blue hair, and completely naked! His dick really was inhuman. Dean totally didn’t get aroused by the sight.

 

“Dean.” That one word seemed to snatch the breath from Dean’s lungs. Cas sounded so in awe like he couldn’t believe it really was him. “I want you to stay.” It was said with so much certainty, Dean almost obeyed. Almost.

 

“Look, Cas. My brother is sick and I have responsibilities back home. Let me go,” he was starting to sound annoyed. He really needed some sleep.

 

Like a switch, Cas’ eyes turned from looking like he wanted to wrap Dean in a blanket to wanting to pin Dean down and fuck him until he couldn’t move. A part of Dean, a very small part, wanted that. He was screwed.

 

“Dean Winchester, you are mine. Your responsibility is here, with me. You will listen to me,” Cas said sternly. Dean’s eyes widened at the authority in his voice, and his dick took that exact moment to perk up. Shit fuck shit. It did not go unnoticed by Cas, and that fucker was smirking.

 

“You like it, don’t you? You love it when I take control. I noticed that yesterday. Why, Dean, do you want me to fuck you again? Use you as my - what was that word you used - _bitch?_ ” Cas spat. Fuck, Dean was so hard, it hurt. Why the fuck couldn’t he be normal and have normal kinks. Why the fuck was he turned on from the idea of being used by a goddamn monster?

 

“Well, Dean, how about I make you a deal?” Cas pushed Dean back on the ground. “I’ll let you take the berries to your brother and your family and visit them whenever you want _if_ you agree to be my bitch and be with me here as long as I want. You wouldn’t have to lose your family and I wouldn’t lose you. What do you say, Dean? Do we have a deal?”

Now, Dean wasn’t one to kick a gifted horse in the mouth. Or is it a gifted Amarok? Why was he always funny when nobody was listening to him?

 

He nodded his head. “Yeah, Cas, you have a deal.” Cas in return gave him a gummy smile. Adorable. That’s all Dean could think. The beast that could easily kill him was absolutely adorable. Yeah, Dean was screwed.

 

“So, does this mean we can get down and dirty?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows. He couldn’t believe that not even twenty-four hours ago, he was trying to escape from the same beast he was willingly getting dirty with. He rubbed his hand on Cas’ sex, getting it fully hard, but before he could do anything, Cas grabbed his hand. Dean looked up confused. Did he read the situation wrong?

 

“Not like this,” Cas said, and before Dean could ask, Cas transformed again. Hell yes!

 

“Fuck yes, Cas. C’mon, make me your bitch.” Dean grinned. Without further prompting, Cas flipped Dean to his stomach. Dean wasted no time getting on his hands and knees. The gravel was digging into his skin, but he couldn’t care less. He was so giddy.

 

When he felt the familiar rough texture of Cas’ mouth, he couldn’t help but whimper. Fuck, even his tongue was long. Dean pushed back onto Cas’ tongue but Cas quickly grabbed Dean’s hips with his paws and kept him in place. Dean’s cock leaked where it hung between his legs. Dean gasped when he felt Cas push his tongue into his hole. Fuck yes.

 

“Ye- Just like that. More, Cas, please. Please!” When he heard the growl from behind him, Dean had to mentally stop himself from coming right there.

 

When Cas felt like Dean was sufficiently prepped, Cas draped himself across Dean’s back, his cock pushing into the wet hole. Dean stilled as he felt himself being stuffed full. Fuck, he would never get used to it. _You’ll have plenty of time to practice_ , his mind reminded him. Dean wasn’t sure if that thought scared him or excited him. Probably both.

 

Cas gave him some time to get used to the feeling this time, but as soon as he heard the little huff from Cas, Dean pushed back into Cas’ cock. And that was all Cas needed. He fucked and pushed into Dean like his life depended on it. Dean was too busy screaming and begging to do much.

 

“W-wanna be your bitch. Please please please,” Dean hiccupped. It would’ve been embarrassing if he wasn’t so far gone.  He could feel himself getting near to the edge, the obvious burn in his lower stomach. Apparently, all Dean needed was to feel Cas lightly biting down on his neck. With a shout of Cas’ name, Dean came all over himself. After fucking into Dean for a couple more thrusts, Cas soon followed, filling Dean with his come.

 

Dean looked on as Cas transformed in front of him one more time. He could feel Cas’ come dripping down his legs. The action made Dean happy for some reason.

“Sleep, for now, Dean. When you wake up, I’ll take you to your family. You can give your brother the berries. I’ll take care of you.” Cas nuzzled up to Dean again.

  
“I know you will, Cas.” And he meant it. Cas might be a monster, but Dean didn’t mind. He was fine staying with Cas, occasionally visiting his family with Cas by his side. Yes, he would be perfectly fine with that. With that thought, Dean slowly closed his eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep surrounded by the warm embrace.


End file.
